Ways of fighting
by Galloth
Summary: Ginny runs to the forest near Burrow to find some peace, but instead of peace she finds her ticket to War.


Ginny Weasly was really upset. They did it again, this time it was her mother. Golden trio goes for missions every day and she has to stay in Burrow. She wanted to go to Diagon Alley to buy some books to read, but Molly did not allow her, because, how she said: "It is too dangerous, honey." Ginny know that she need some time to cold down. She understand fears, which her mother has about her, but she want her to realize, that Ginny is not a little girl anymore. She left house and went into garden, she need something quiet and peaceful, but everything in garden reminded her about her family so she just continue walking and suddenly she realizes, that she leave Weasly's ground and was wondering through forest.

Ginny completely lost herself in songs of birds and in musics of wind in trees. She my wonder about hour, healing her soul, when she realizes, some think is wrong. There was smell of smoke in the forest and after several more steps, she would even able to see source of smoke. Small fire was set up in the ring of stones near a big tree. Some dark haired boy sit on the ground and preparing wild rabbit on fire. On boy's right side was laying dog, which look in her direction and starts make some noise. Boy's hand leave the rabbit and clap dog on his hip:

"Yes, I know Yasha, we have guest. Hey, beauty, do you care to join us with our meal?" Boy rises his voice to be sure that Ginny will hear him.

Ginny was not sure, what to do. If he did not see her, she would probably leave him to his rabbit, but now, it would be a little stupid to run away without saying anything. On other hand, there was a war raging and she was afraid to speak to complete stranger in the forest, where nobody goes for years. As if he sees her fear, he move before her, to allow Ginny clear look at him. But the way he did it was scare her almost to death. His move was absolutely quiet, even leaves did not move with him. At one moment he sit on ground and then he stand near her, showing his empty hands. His Yasha didn't move at all. Ginny was scared and fascinated, she never saw someone do that, some of her brothers was good with spying and hiding, but he was much higher league for sure. He was wore some green muggle clothing, which allow him to be almost invisible in the forest. On his belt was a big knife, but his hand were far away from it and he was smiling. It was warm smile, that type of smile, which could melt ice. His blue eyes look directly into her:

"My name is Michael, but most of my friends call me Shadow. Who are You, if I may ask?"

"I am Ginevra and friends call me Ginny, what are You doing here?" ask Ginny, not without fear.

"I am traveler, I come from middle Europe to visit my friend in GB, but he has some problems and can not meet with me, so I decided to travel through country at my own and found this lovely place. Please come sit and allow me to finish my dinner." After some time of thinking Ginny decided, that she is not in immediate danger from him. If he was a deatheater, he would probably try to kidnap her instead of telling her some story about traveling.

"OK, I will sit. Do you think you could tell me about your travels?" And as Michaels speak Ginny starts to feel comfortable. He was rely experienced traveler, who were almost in any part of the world. Through his stories, Ginny could feel Niagara falls, travels through rain forests in the middle of Africa or simply visits muggle castles from previous centuries. She realized, that Michael is much older, than he looks like, by his own word, he was about 25 years old, but he still look and smile like teenage boy. After almost hour of speaking, Michael said:

"Gin, not that I would like to send you away, but is not your family afraid of you, being so lately out? And in these time?"

"Oh Merlin, I completely forgot about time, mother will kill me!" fear ginny.

"Gotcha!" said Michael with smile " I thought you are a witch, but I was not sure. Only witch or wizard would call Merlin now"

"Than you must be a wizard" said Ginny " but why You are sleeping in that, instead of charmed tent" she asked pointing in small tent in their back.

"I think it is more fun and I do not like using magic without reason" explained Michael "May I walk you to the border of forest?"

"Yes, of course" Ginny agreed and stood up. Michael take some think from his small tent and Yasha run into forest.

"Where it goes?" asked Ginny

"Yasha is trained to protect myself from thieves. He see I was going somewhere and he will run somewhere around me, until I call for him. He is very intelligent dog"

They both talking about wizarding business until house of Weasly's was only a few hundreds meters away, then, Michael ask:

"Umm, Ginny, do you think, I could steel some of your time in other day? I wanted to visit ruins of old castle near and it is always more fun with company."

"Yes, it would be nice to spend some time out of house, but I am not sure, if mother let me go. But if I was able to find my way out, I will surely visit you. Or have you any plans to move soon?"

"No, time has no meaning for me now, I will wait for your visit. But I sometimes visits muggle town, so if I was not here, do not be afraid, simply wait or leave message. I have some interesting games and books in tent, so if you decided wait, feel free to borrow them." Michael smiled to Ginny. She smiled back, said bye and continue to her home. He look after her until she finally entered their house. Than he simply turn over go for his camp. Meeting youngest of Weasly ofspring was not according plan and could ruined it all, but these things make life interesting, he smile for himself.

END OF CHAPTER

I am non native speaker so excuse my poor English, please. If someone would like to be my beta, I would really appreciate. Just let me know.


End file.
